Futures
by Swedish-Phoenix
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! When Tony come up with a machine that will allow them to see into a certain future, a future they cannot change, how will they react? Bruce/Betty Steve/Sharon Thor/Jane Tony/Pepper Clint/Natasha. Rated T for language and minor suggestive themes. Might be a little OOC. Full list inside!
1. A New Invention

**_Chapters/Order of characters:_**

**_- Part I -_**

**_1. A New Invention_**

_2. Pepper Potts_

_3. Steve Rogers_

_4. Betty Ross_

_5. Thor_

_6. Natasha Romanoff_

_7. Tony Stark_

_8. Peggy Carter_

_9. Clint Barton_

_10. Jane Foster_

_11. Bruce Banner _

_12. Discussions_

**_- Part II -_**

_1. Couple Sessions_

_2. Steve and Peggy_

_3. Tony and Pepper _

_4. Natasha and Clint_

_5. Thor and Jane_

_6. Bruce and Betty_

_7. Girl Talk Part I_

_8. Guy Talk Part I_

_9. Fatherly Advice Part I_

_10. Fatherly Advice Part II_

_11. Girl Talk Part II_

_12. Guy Talk Part II_

_13. Expected News_

_14. Happily-Ever-After Part I_

_15. Happily-Ever-After Part II_

* * *

**_Chapter One - A New Invention_**

* * *

Tony adjusted the last screw and Steve cleared his throat irritatedly.

"Are you finished yet?"He asked, almost standing there for twenty minutes now.

"Soon, my dog of war, soon."He whipped back and rose from his crouching position.

He turned around and faced Thor, Clint, Steve, Darcy, Erik, Natasha, Jane, Pepper, Bruce, Betty, Coulson, Hill and Fury.

"Okay, so it will tell us our future, but we can't stop it from happening? Like, if I die-"Pepper began, but got interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Don't be so drastic, sit down somewhere and enjoy!"He chuckled at punched the powerbutton.

The lights went out and the machine projected a movie on the wall.

"Let's start with something simple.."Tony said when all the others sat down properly on the lab tables."Who will win the next Olympics Game?"

"Video or answer?"Jarvis asked.

"Answer."

"France-"

"WHAT? How can they beat us?"Clint splurted out before anyone could say something."Ehm.. forget what I said."

Tony chuckled along with Thor and as the laughter fainted, Darcy spoke.

"Who will save my life next time?"She asked."Answer and video please."

"Jane Foster."

And a video came up.

_It was a bar setting, with a "Nothing is better than New York" sign over the counter. Pepper, Peg and Betty sat at a round table next to the window and talked, all of them with a colorful drink in each of their hands. They giggled, which Tony remarked on several times. Darcy and Jane stood at the bar and waited for something, and suddenly a large, threatening man entered the bar loudly and pushed Darcy off her chair, to move her out of the way._

_"HEY!"Darcy yelled and bounced back up on her feet."What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Fuck off, I'm in a bad mood."He growled and turned his focus to the bar again._

_Darcy aimed a push towards him, but he flipped out a knife from his pocket and pressed it against her throat._

_"Fuck. Off."He warned and Darcy gasped for breath._

_Suddenly, his head whipped to the side, like it just got hit._

_"The fuck?"He said, letting go of Darcy and poking the knife towards the guilty._

_Jane stood there, with a cocky face expression and a confident smile._

_"Hey assface, I might be a little drunk, but I can still kick your ass."_

_"I'd like to see you try, lady."_

_"Four reasons for my victory. One, you probably fight like a little girl. Two, I'm a ninja. Three, when I'm pissed off nobody, well, wins. Four, If you even make a scratch on me with that penis-compensator you call a knife, the GOD OF THUNDER will kill you. Give up or feel my wrath."_

_The man chuckled before he stood up, showing that he was both twice as tall and twice as big._

_"Bring it, lady."_

_Before he could even make a move, she had punched him, kicked him and flipped him over the counter, causing a momentary silence in the bar. The others soon resumed to what they did previously and Darcy looked shocked._

_"Where did you.. learn that?"_

_"11th grade, and Natasha helped me a little too."Jane said easily and took her drinks._

_"That was awesome!"Betty exclaimed and the vision faded away._

The room was looking at Jane, in sheer surprise.

"You knocked over a guy twice your size?"Peg sounded sceptical.

"Well-"

"But you're so sweet and innocent and-"

"No, I protect myself when need to."She said simply and crossed her arms.

The chatter exploded into the room and Tony began fixing with the machine.

"_This is going to be fun._"Tony thought with a smug smile.


	2. Pepper's Curious

**_Chapters/Order of characters:_**

**_- Part I -_**

_1. A New Invention_

**_2. Pepper's Curious_**

_3. Steve Rogers_

_4. Betty Ross_

_5. Thor_

_6. Natasha Romanoff_

_7. Tony Stark_

_8. Peggy Carter_

_9. Clint Barton_

_10. Jane Foster_

_11. Bruce Banner_

_12. Discussions_

**_- Part II -_**

_1. Couple Sessions_

_2. Steve and Peggy_

_3. Tony and Pepper_

_4. Natasha and Clint_

_5. Thor and Jane_

_6. Bruce and Betty_

_7. Girl Talk Part I_

_8. Guy Talk Part I_

_9. Fatherly Advice Part I_

_10. Fatherly Advice Part II_

_11. Girl Talk Part II_

_12. Guy Talk Part II_

_13. Expected News_

_14. Happily-Ever-After Part I_

_15. Happily-Ever-After Part II_

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Pepper's Curious**_

* * *

Pepper shot up in the soft bed. Tony stirred next to her before turning onto his back, instinctively grabbing her wrists.

"What are you doing?"He asked, his voice sleepy.

"Ehm, just getting some water."She said with a frown.

Her dreams had been worse for every night that had passed.

"Get back to bed soon."He said, half asleep.

"I'll do my best."She rolls her eyes and walks to the door.

"I miss you already.."He yawned and his eyes closed.

"Yeah.."She said sarcastically and headed towards the halls.

She darted out into the now cold control room, in which no one was in, due to the fact that they were on the ground and the small nightwatch team had switched back up to the control tower to have a better outlook. She tiptoed to the big pentagon shaped table and opened the file for "Project Awesome". She wanted to know how much she could get out of that machine. He had woken her curiousity when he told her about it a few days ago. Goddammit, they were getting married and she wanted to know how the marriage would turn out.

**[...Accuracy: 99%]**

So it was a good chance that the machine told the truth.. She went through the nearest hallway and entered the lab quietly. She stumbled over something on the floor and crashed into a workbench. She jumped up quickly and begged who ever made decisions up there that no one had heard her. She pressed the on button and the machine started soundless, to her relief.

"Jarvis?"

"Good evening, miss Potts. What answers are you seeking today?"He asked and she smiled a little.

"Milestones in my life, spanning over the next 5 years."She said."Commentary and video please."

"Shall I alert Mister Stark about your usage of the machine?"

"No, he would only bask in his glorious ego if he knew that I actually used one of his inventions."She sighed and the projector switched on.

A silent video of her walking through a hallway, in her pyjamas. She knocked over a lamp in her rampagings and literally kicked a door open and it revealed to be the door to Tony's- their bedroom.

"Sound on please."Pepper asked.

The sound sign was visable on the screen but nothing could be heard. Not until her future self began screaming so loud that Tony fell off the bed and looked up over the covers, terrified.

_"WHY THE HELL DOES THE CAKE SAY MR AND MRS IRON MAN?"_

_Her face was blushing of anger and her posture threatening._

_"Last minute change..?"He tried and Pepper grew even mader by the minutes passing by._

_"I feel obliged to inform that he has changed the name tag on the table from "Virginia Stark" to "The Iron Bride"."Jarvis said and Pepper grew impossibly even more angry and Tony feared for his life._

_"DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO MARRY YOU!"She threatened and he rose from his hiding._

_"Hey! It was a joke!"_

_"This is unbelieveable! You're not screwing up my wedding day, Stark, don't you dare!"_

_"Actually, honey, it's OUR wedding day, but whatever!"He walked up to her and grabbed her arms._

_He gazed into her eyes and she softened to his look._

_"One day, you'll laugh about this and tell our kids about how awesome their old man was."He smiled._

_"Our kids?"_

_"You can have how many you want, and they will be more loved than any kid has ever been loved before!"He said and placed a kiss on her._

_She leant in and kissed back. But she suddenly pulled away and look at him with suspicion._

_"It's not gonna work on me."She stated and he rolled his eyes._

_"I really meant it Pep. We're getting married, and getting married means that you'll share every happy moments and the sad ones too. We'll pay the bills together and we will probably start a family together, right? A kid or two, a big car and maybe even a dog. As long as I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life, I'll be the happiest guy on earth."_

_Tears had started to form in her glassy eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"A little emotional for the big day?"_

_"Shut up."She laughed and he kissed her once more._

The picture faded into black and got replaced by an other video.

"I don't wanna see my wedding ceremony just yet."She said and the video stopped.

"May I move on to the next memory?"

"Yes."

_She laid in a big hospital bed, looking absolutely exhausted. She flipped through a magazine and watched a rerun of Friends on the big screen. Being the wife of Anthony Stark surely had its advantages. The nicest hospital room and the best hospital New York had to offer, just because Tony paid a little extra._

_Suddenly a ruckus could be heard from the nearby hallways and no one less than Tony Stark barged in, wearing his work suit and tie undone. He looked stressed and looked around for something._

_"Am I too late?"He asked stressed and she couldn't help but laugh._

_"Yes, you kinda is."_

_"Oh no! The first time I have a chance to do something right and I mess it up! Great start-"_

_"Tony! It's okay. Chanel helped me."She smiled softly as he pressed his lips to her forehead._

_He sat down on the bed and looked at her._

_"In a way, you've never been more beautiful."He said with a smile._

_"You're taste in women's apparel is weird, Stark."She replies._

_"You have no idea, Stark."He said and she blinked._

_It became quiet for a second._

_"Still not used to the name change, after two years?"He asked with a smug smile._

_"No, it's just that I can't believe how a hottie like me ended up with taking your name."She smiled and he rolled his eyes._

_"Skills, Pepper, Skills."He explained simply and kissed her lips gently._

_But their kiss was interupted as a woman in pink scrubs came in._

_"Are we ready?"She asked with a cheerful tone and another nurse came in behind her._

_Tony's attention was directed at the small bundle of sheets in her arms. He was under a spell, enchanted really. _Pepper had never seen him this happy before_. The nurse came up to the opposite side of the bed and handed the baby to Pepper. The nurses went out and closed the door gently behind them._

_The little baby made cute noises and opened it's blue, bright eyes. An instant smile spread across Tony's face as the baby made more noises. Pepper looked down at the child as well and pulled the linen back slightly, revealing dark hairs in its head and the tiny fingers on its hands._

_"It's a boy."She said with a smile._

_"It's the cutest baby I've ever seen.. And it came from me.."He didn't tear his eyes off of the baby."What's his name?"_

_"Baby Stark for now."She replied and he finally looked up on her._

_"Any suggestions? I actually thought it would be a girl, so I haven't given the boy names much thought."_

_He placed a loving kiss on her before returning to the baby._

_"I was thinking Austin."She said softly._

_"It's awesome."He said but still didn't tear his eyes away._

_"Tony?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, but you already know that."He chuckled and kissed her once more."I don't know how to thank you enough for this.. You brought me the most beautiful baby in the world. It would of been easier if you'd actually bring me an ugly one."_

_"Tony!"She warned with a giggle."I wanted this baby as much as you did."_

_"I'm going to put in all my effort to be a decent father. Good fathers don't run in my family exactly-"_

_"Tony, you're gonna be the best dad ever, with a little guidance from me of course."She smiled._

_"And you're gonna be the best mom the world has ever seen. Our kid might even turn out normal."_

_"I'd like to see that."She laughed."But I hope he'll be a genius just like you though."_

_"You don't hear that every day."He said with a surprised look._

_"What?"_

_"You never say I'm a genius."_

_"Do I really have to tell you that?"She asked with a smile._

_The baby made sqiurming sounds and giggled a little._

_"Can I- Can I hold him?"Tony asked._

_"Of course."She said and handed him the boy._

_She had never seen him hold something with so much respect and carefulness in her life. It was like he held a relic in his hands, his eyes were adoring the small person in his arms._

_"Hi, Austin."He said tryingly."It's your provider talking-"_

_"Tony.."She sighed and he smiled even wider._

_"I'm your dad, Austin. But I am your provider."He added and she laughed a little._

_The baby broke out in the most adorable little laughter and Tony stopped breathing._

_"It's so cute.. I can't handle so much cuteness."He said and the baby laughed louder._

_He then got a mischevious twinkle in his eyes._

_"So he's a heir?"_

_"Of what?"_

_"My fortune, my company, my Iron Man armor and our genes."He said and she couldn't help but laugh._

_The small baby began laughing too, and it was the cutest sound Tony ever had heard. It was something he knew he'd never grow tired of hearing. Tony laughed as well, his smile reaching up to his ears._

_"He has your eyes."He stated when the baby looked at them with wide eyes."But I hope he has my hair; my hair is freaking fantastic."_

The video started to fade away.

Pepper stood next to the projector with a flushed expression on her face. She heard how someone cleared its throat and she turned to the door. Tony stood there, leaning against the doorframe with messy hair and his arc-reactor shining through his AC/DC shirt.

"Well, my hair is freaking fantastic."He chuckled and Pepper blushed in embarrassed of being caught.

He walked up to her and looked at her with a smug smile.

"Long water break, huh?"He asked and she nodded, not sure what to do.

"..How long have you been here?"

"Since the you started the projector. You made a lot of noise."

"Oh."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"A little Austin, huh?"

"Apparently.."She could barely form words.

"Is something wrong?"He asked worried.

"It's just.. this is so near.. Am I ready for this?"

"Pepper, I can't change the future, but I know one thing. You'll be the greatest mom ever, and I'll be there for you and our son always."

"I highly doubt that you'll have the time for that with your superhero duties."She mumbled.

"I gotta prioritize. And I wouldn't mind putting my family first. I don't want to turn into my father."

"You never will."Pepper assured him."But you can't make a suit for him."

"He'll eventually steal it or be forced to use it in order to save my life. Or someone elses."

"At don't make him a custom one until he can fit into yours. No five year old wrecking the neighbourhood."She warned and he chuckled.

"Fine. I guess. Now lets go back to bed, I missed you."

"Oh come on."She smiled and they kissed.

But she still wanted to see the wedding, but she let that one slide until an other time.

* * *

_**So.. Finally an update! Whatcha think? And who should I do next.. Natasha or Jane? I'll do both the guys and the girls, so don't worry :D But I'm in the mood for the girls!**_

**_-SwedishTomboy-_**


End file.
